I'm sorry
by RideTwiandPercyfan
Summary: Tessa gets a note from Will asking her to meet him in the middle of the night so he can tell her something. But what? My idea of Tessa's reaction to Wills curse.


**Alrighty Guys here's a new one for you! This one is my first Infernal Devices FanFic. (Sorry to my Maximum Ride fans!) It's roughly based on some stuff from the books but I haven't really read one of the books since Clockwork Prince came out in December but I hope this doesn't disappoint! I was listening to the Sleeping with Sirens cover of Iris by The Googoo Dolls and it made me think of Will and how he could probably relate. This is what came out of that. I hope you enjoy (even if it is a little OOC)**

**Oh and PS I don't own anything but the plot here. Those rights go to the lovely Cassandra Clare : )**

Tessa sat on her bed staring at the envelope in her hand. She had found it sitting on the floor just inside the door to her room. The envelope was addressed to her in Wills now familiar script, she couldn't help but stare at it for a while wondering what he could possibly have to say that he couldn't say in person. After a while of staring and wondering if she should even bother reading it she opened the envelope to find a small silver key and a short note asking her to join him at 9:30 that night in a room she had never been to on the top floor of the institute. After only a short deliberation she decided to give him one final chance and at 9:20 that night she left her room quietly hoping not to disturb Jem and made her way to the room indicated in the note.

After walking slowly down a long hallway Tessa finally found the door to which the key fit. As she opened the door and stepped inside she noticed a large fire place to her right filled with brilliant flames. Inside the flames was a small black kettle and set up on a nearby table surrounded by 2 rather large and comfortable looking chairs were two tea cups and a tray of cookies. As Tessa sat down in the chair to wait she studied the walls and saw that they were covered from floor to ceiling with hundreds of books. Just as Tessa began to stand to study the books around her the key turned in the lock and a very tired looking Will walked into the room closing the door with a click behind him. As he walked farther into the room he noticed Tessa sitting in one of the chairs. "Tessa, you're here early. I uh well I"

"I wasn't quite sure where I was going so I gave myself some extra time to find it." Tessa said reasonably "Why did you ask me here William? It's late and rather improper that I be here. If Jem found out I was here he-"

"It wouldn't bother Jem." Will cut her off glancing at the necklace Jem had given her when they had gotten engaged where it hung just above her angel. "And no one else comes up here. No one even knows its here besides me, I cleaned it out you see, made it my personal library, a place to escape." He finished quietly as he fetched the kettle from the fire and poured it into the tea pot. "Tea?"

"Yes please. One sugar if you will." Will poured out two teas and added sugar to both. "Will why did you ask me here? I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt but if this is another of your schemes if you will I'd much rather know so I can leave now."

"Tessa I must tell you something, something rather difficult to believe but it's all true I promise you. Tessa I meant what I said the other day, I love you and I am willing to give up anything to be with you."

The more will spoke the more straight Tessa's back became and the more blood rushed to her cheeks until finally she stood gathering her skirts and exclaimed with tears in her eyes " William Herondale, how dare you. How dare you, you, mock me? I love Jem and I don't know if this is some ploy to get the attention back on you but-"

"Tessa, Please" Will pleaded quietly. "Hear me out. I can explain everything if you'll just give me the time. This is my last chance Tessa." He finished his eyes once again resting on her necklace.

Something in his eyes made her sit back in her chair, "Alright Will, I give you one last chance. But this best not be another one of your tricks."

"I can promise you it's not Tessa. Thank you for giving me another chance. I know I haven't given you any reason to do so." Will paused unsure where to begin, "You know I came to live here as a young boy after leaving my family, but I never told you why." And from there Will told her his story. He told her of the demon Marbas and the curse he pretended to put on Will. He told her of pushing everyone away including his family to protect them, and finally he heart breakingly told of how when he finally found out his curse was not real, it was already too late. When he finished he looked up at Tessa his elbows on his knees and his hands tied in knots "That's why I did and said those horrid things to you Tessa. I never meant them, and I never wanted to hurt you. I am so sorry for hurting you; I truly do love you Tessa. And I know this probably changes nothing, but I had to tell you before it were too late." As he finished Will returned his eyes to the coals of the once brilliant fire.

They sat in silence a long while as Tessa absorbed what she had heard. Tessa could feel the chill creeping in to replace the long lost flames and finally she spoke. "Thank you for explaining this to me Will. You are correct though it doesn't change anything. I have given my word to Jem, and I do love him William. I am sorry you have had to suffer so much. No one should have to suffer as you have. I will tell no one of this place or this conversation." With that she stood to leave and as she turned to leave Wills heart sank. He really had lost her.

"Tessa" He whispered, all his heart break seeping into that one word. As he spoke she turned and looked into his blue eyes that shown with all his hurt and suffering at losing her. He hadn't moved other than to lift his eyes since he finished his tale and as Tessa looked into his eyes she leaned over his chair to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too William Herondale." At the sound of her voice and the fell of her breath on his face he closed his eyes. He didn't open them as she left the room, or as the door clicked shut behind her, not until he felt the warm sun touch his neck through the window. Then and only then did he finally begin to cry.

**Ok that's it folks. It broke my heart to write it but I thought maybe some of you would enjoy it too. I have a similar story for Jem to tell but of course his tale won't be as heart breakingly sad. I may post it in the next few days. But I hope you enjoyed please feel free to leave me a review and read my other stories! Have a good one y'all ~RTP~**


End file.
